Broken Hearted
by DannyFentonLuver
Summary: When Danny decides to go out with Valerie, things can only be bad for Sam. As she tries to make everything right, it seems as though nothing can work... will she ever get danny back?
1. Chapter 1

Ok, starting this new one mainly because in case you haven't heard about the new episode coming up, its about Danny and Valerie. And since I hate her so much, I just have to write this story to make her seem like a bitch and all Sorry, I am really mad that Danny is going to ask her to go steady with him! GRR! Anywayz, to all my fans that HATE Valerie, here is a new fanfic for ya

NOTE: Lyrics are in this from Don't Forget About Us by Mariah Carey. I don't own Danny Phantom either, Butch Hartman does (wow I realize I have never said that before… lol)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: Don't Forget About Us

_Don't baby, don't baby, don't let it go my baby boy..._

It seemed as though my world was coming to an end, the rain kept hitting my house for the past three days. Not only that, but my heart was torn into shreds it was as though the whole world knew about it. The sky was dark for the past three days, ever since it all happened. My world was coming to an end; it had to be it just felt like it. My mind was filled with thoughts about him, and him only. Why had he done this to me? We had been with each other forever, best friends yet something like this tore us apart so easily. I trusted him, he was my everything but that all shattered when he turned his back on me. It only took a couple of minutes and everything was lost. My dreams were ruined, my heart was broken and most of all something told me this wasn't the end. It was tugging on me, I would never forget about him. I wanted so badly to go back and try to make things right. Yet in a way I knew that I couldn't, he had done this to me, and I was alone in this world.

Everything could be ruined in a second, but it would take time to patch it all up. I knew this, and I knew maybe it just wasn't worth my trouble to go through with trying to make it all right. I missed him though, it had only been three days but I felt as though I was going to die if I didn't have him again. If only he kept with me, if only he felt the same way about me as I did him. Yet now I was mad at him, even if he did try to make things right, I'm afraid I would just mess it all up again.

_Just let it die  
with no goodbyes  
details don't matter  
we both paid the price  
tears in my eyes  
you know sometimes  
it'd be like that baby_

If Only he knew that she probably could care less about him, if only he knew how much it hurt me, and how much he would be hurt by her. He deserved it, all I did was cried ever since it happened, all I could do was cry. My hero had abandoned me and broken my heart, how messed up is that? Or even worse then that, I was rejected by my best friend, we were in love, I knew it. It was Worse then anything, but I knew it was meant to be like this, for one reason or another. Maybe to let me know that life couldn't be prefect like I was getting led to believe. Or to teach him a lesson that his first true love was the one he needed to be with, that maybe he needed to realize what he was doing.

Not only had we totally broken off from each other, but now Tucker was split between who he should hang out with, and usually he chose Danny of course. But the one thing that Danny obviously still had, was trust in me. I could tell his secret anytime I wanted to, yet I stayed loyal and chose to keep it between us anyway, I was never into blackmailing. At least I had something between us still, we still had something alike.

I threw my bag on my shoulder, and walked to the front door, school again. I didn't want to go, but I had to. We had a three day weekend, and you would think I would have had plenty of time to recover, but I didn't even want to come near his house. Let alone him, I knew it wouldn't be all better; it may never get all better. I could be like this forever. Imagine that, thirty years from now I would still have him on my mind that would really suck. Especially if I knew he was with Valerie, anyone but her. Even if it wasn't me, just not one of his enemies, not someone that would hurt him.

"By Sammy!" My mom shouted to me, and I sighed opening the door. I could only imagine what this day was going to be like. I walked down the street, rain hitting on my head, but I just let it happen, drenching my hair, and my clothes. When I did pass his house I tried my best to ignore it, but he hadn't even left his house yet. And of course as soon as I was passing by, him and Jazz were getting into her car.

"Sam, you want a ride?" Jazz asked me, and I didn't know what to think. If I said no, that wouldn't get me anywhere, but if I said yes… then I would be in the same car with the guy that broke my heart.

"Sure," I said quietly, and ran up to the car. I hopped in the front seat, so I wouldn't have to sit next to Danny.

"Sam… I wanted to talk to you," Jazz said, looking to make sure Danny wasn't anywhere around. I looked at her for a second then turned to look out the window.

"Sam, Danny told me everything. Well… at least I think he did," she said, she always treated me like part of the family for one reason or another. She was like the sister I never had.

"Yea, I'm sure he did," I said still avoiding looking at her, my eyes were starting to water again, and I didn't want to embarrass myself.

"I just want to let you know, he didn't mean to hurt you, I'm sure of it," she said and put a hand on my back.

"You ok?" She asked me, tears were sliding down my face, I wished she wouldn't have ever called me to ride with them.

"Yes," I said trying my hardest to sound as though everything was Ok. I wanted to just get out before things got worse, but I stayed, I had to now. Then I noticed Danny was coming, did he even know I was going to ride with him?

He hopped in the back seat and said nothing, he must have known. Jazz sighed and started up the car, I kept my eyes focused on the world outside, trying my hardest to act as though he wasn't even here. But I knew he was there, and it was an odd silence the whole way to the school, I felt like such an idiot now. We finally got to the school and I was the first one out of the car, and I pretty much ran to the school, but I had the rain for an excuse as far as that went.

I got lost in the crowd; out of sight of Danny, except one problem, our lockers were right next to each other. I opened mine up, and threw my stuff in the locker and grabbed what I needed for first hour as fast as I could. Him and Valerie walked up as soon as I was walking away, and I walked off to first hour trying to ignore it, but I couldn't. It was as though just seeing Valerie was enough to make me sad… well, seeing her with Danny. If I saw her alone then that would be my opportunity to kill her, or something of that sort.

By the time I got in my seat in first hour tears were rolling down the side of my face again. I wiped them away, but they just kept coming, it wasn't any use, I couldn't stop myself from crying, no matter how hard I tried. If your life was pretty much coming to an end, I'm sure you would feel the same way. I had lost all that was really in my life, or all that mattered, to someone I hated so much; I guess that was the worst way to loose someone. Especially when you know he is going to get hurt himself, although part of me was saying that might be a good thing, and he deserved it. But I couldn't think that way; I never wanted him to get hurt, not even after what he had done to me. I still loved him, and that wasn't going to go away.

"Sam? Are you all right?" Mr. Lancer asked I hated him too; he wasn't going to help with anything.

"Yea," I said, and he looked at me but realized I was lying, "Why don't you go to the counselor," he told me, and I got up slowly, I didn't want to talk to someone about it.

"No, I'm fine," I said, and sat back down changing my mind, and he just shrugged. He hated me too as far as I was concerned, and he wasn't going to try and make me get things fixed, instead he went to the front of the room to plan a new way to torture us for a while. Tucker walked into the classroom, this was the only class that I had him in, and not Danny, and the only time of day I had a friend really.

"What's wrong?" He asked me and I glared at him, was he really that stupid? I highly doubted that. I didn't understand how he could care about me, yet he will hang out with Danny over the top of me, but I didn't really care, being alone was fine.

"Sorry, stupid question," he said taking a seat next to me, and I put my head down on the table for a second, then sat up.

"You think he's happy with Valerie?" I asked him, he had been hanging out with the two of them, I wanted to know if Danny was at least happy, although it killed me to even ask that, I was hoping he wasn't happy in a way, that way he would break up with her, and things could start going back to normal once again.

"Yea, I think so at least. But… I don't really want to talk about that," he said realizing the hurt in my eyes from even talking about Danny. I nodded, knowing I didn't want to either. He didn't say anything more though, afraid of hurting me even more, I was still crying, but it was slowing down at least.

"You know, she is going to turn on him," I told him all the sudden, and he sighed.

"Sam, I think she actually likes him. And to tell you the truth, I think that they are good together, I say you just forget about it."

Was that supposed to help? I was taking it probably not, he just didn't want to hear me go on and on with it. That's why I need a girl for a friend, someone I could talk to about guy problems, but almost all the girls in our school were preppy, mean, nerdy, or people I just plain didn't like. I guess the internet was the best thing for me to go to, there had to be someone there that could help me. But now that I thought of it, I had to wait all day before I could actually try, and even see if the people could help. Plus, I guess it was dumb for me to need help from someone.

After first hour, came science, and of course… I just happened to be in a science group with Danny and Tucker. We had picked our groups out two days before it had all happened too, what luck I had, it would be forever when we could switch to another group. And then he would be in a group with Valerie, so either way was bad.

_Now every time I see you  
I pretend I'm fine  
When I wanna reach out to you  
But I turn and I walk and I let it ride  
Baby I must confess  
We were bigger than anything  
Remember us at our best_

I walked into the class room, acting as though everything was normal, or at least trying to act that way, but I guess when you're trying to hold tears back, things aren't exactly normal at all. Danny sat down next to me at our work station type thing, but he totally ignored the fact that I was there, it was almost as though he was unable to look at me too. Maybe he realized that I was the right choice, although I highly doubted that one.

"All right, everyone get seated, we have a new project today," Mr. Newman said, as he ran around making sure that everyone's stuff was set up right. He went on and on about how to do it, but I wasn't paying on bit of attention at all, instead I was lost in thought, today wasn't a good day for me to have to focus on something. I acted as though I was listening, but my mind was focused on Danny. Right now we normally would have been talking, but now instead to make sure that I still don't pay attention, I just have to think about us talking together. I could only think now, that he would rather be talking to Valerie, in fact, he was looking right at her, he wasn't avoiding me because he was sad as well, it was because he was looking at her. I guess I was thinking too highly about that one.

"All right, everyone get started! And keep your voices at an indoor tone!"

"What are we doing?" Tucker asked, and I wanted to laugh, but I didn't. None of us had any idea, like usual, but there was an odd silence coming from Danny and I, none of us replied to him, but we were in our own little worlds, in a way. I didn't know what was on his mind, but it was no longer Valerie, or else he would have been able to talk around me with no problems.

"Guys?"

"I have no idea," Danny replied, but I refused to say anything around him… well, I couldn't say anything around him. It was as though my voice was taken from talking to him, as though we were supposed to fall further away from each other. I wanted to say something, maybe at least try and be friends again, but I just let it go, I just let it fall further.

"Well, are we flunking this one then too?" He asked us, and I still wasn't paying to much attention, I was in a trance staring at Danny, maybe that wasn't the best thing to do.

"I guess," Danny said, he sounded as though something was bothering him too. In fact, I knew it was bugging him, he had to be at least a little hurt that he lost his best friend, and just traded people with her. His best friend he neglected, somewhere in him, he felt guilty, and I knew it.

"Sam?" He asked me, and I shook from it, he said something to me. I just looked off in another direction, I wasn't… couldn't say anything to him at all. He probably figured I was pissed at him, but it wasn't that, he liked someone else, and I was going to have to live with it, that much I understood. There just wasn't anyway to get rid of the pain inside.

I kept thinking about how we were together, I kept thinking how close we were together, and how easily it shattered. How much we loved each other, it wasn't just a friendship, we were in love. In yet, he decides he can just go out with someone else, and dumps me, but why? How come he changed his mind, and never really gave us a chance? None of it fell together, but whatever was going on in his head, led us all to this. All that time we spent together, the whole time, was it all fake? No, it couldn't have been, things just changed, that was just it. Nothing could stay the same for ever, I had to deal with changes, whether they hurt like this or not.

I got up out of my seat feeling the tears coming back, I had to get out of school for the day, I couldn't take it any longer. I walked up to the teacher to let him know I needed to go home, and then I was on my way. I just walked home though after I signed out for the day, my head hung down in confusion. I didn't understand why it had to happen to me, it was my whole world flushed down the drain, why on earth me though? I guess it has to happen to someone, in fact it had happened to other people before too, I'm sure of it…

We had something special between us, we were actually in love, but then it all went away so fast, its almost unbelievable. I didn't want to believe it, that was for sure, but it was in all reality, and I had to deal with that fact.

_And don't forget about..._

_Late nights, playin' in the dark  
And wakin' up inside my arms  
Boy, you'll always be in my heart and  
I can see it in your eyes  
You still want it  
So don't forget about us_

In fact, I didn't understand why he didn't want to be with me out of all people. Especially after what Valerie had done, but I knew he was thinking the same thing, deep down inside, he had to have been. He was the one thing I would hold onto, no matter how much he hurt me, I wished he understood that, but I guess he was too thick headed to really pay attention to it.

I'm sure by now, you all want to really know what happened that day, right? Well, I will tell you before I decide to stop typing, because well… you might as well learn what actually happened to me that day, you had to have been wondering how it blew over.

3 Days ago…

"I'm ready to do the biggest thing in my life!" Danny said, as though he was ready to save the entire world, not just our town. At first, I thought it really was something cool, and I was pretty happy at how confident he was in himself over whatever it was.

"What's that?" I asked him, and he smirked at me.

"You'll find out later if it goes according to plan… although I don't know if you will really care to much about it," he said, with a bit of an odd tone to his voice, as though now he was worried about it in a way, and that way was how it was going to go over with me.

"Well, what is it, and I will let you know," I said, stopping him on our way to school, and I wasn't going to let him go, well… I was planning on not letting him go anywhere until he told me. He went intangible and went straight through me and we both laughed.

"You can't really stop me."

"Well, I realize that one now," I told him, since I had totally forgotten about his ghost powers at the moment, aside from the fact that I thought they had something to do with his new accomplishments. We walked the rest of the way to school, and it was still bugging me, but I ended up forgetting about it and at the end of the day when he walked up to me with a smile on his face, it then returned to my mind.

"So?" I asked him, and he looked down at the ground for a second, thinking maybe it wasn't a good idea after all on what he had done.

"I'm going out with Valerie," he smiled, trying to act as though everything was cool, but that totally made me pissed at first.

"What? DANNY! Why! You know how dangerous that is?"

"Sam, settle down, it's no big deal," he smiled, and we continued to walk home, but slowly.

"Yes, it is Danny! Why did you do that?"

"Because Sam, maybe I need to have someone else in my life. After all, I have liked her for a little while."

For a little while, sure Danny. And that was probably just his hormones acting up or something, he couldn't possibly ACTUALLY like her! That wasn't possible… he couldn't have liked her, could he have? No… that's just not right… Doesn't he notice the risk?

"Danny! How could you? Now I have one more thing to worry about in life!"

"You don't think I can take care of myself?" He said getting a little angry that I had acted so mad about it, when he was pretty happy.

"It's not that Danny…" I said, my heart was already partially torn by then, I mean, how could he have liked her over me? I thought I was the one he really loved, I mean, we did EVERYTHING together, but he chose his enemy over me?

"It's because you're jealous Sam, I know. But it's not like as though it's going to hurt anything. I have to have more than 2 people in my life you know," he said sternly, as though trying to give me a lesson, when really he should have been the one listening to me.

"Whatever Danny, you know, you could have at least told me about it before hand."

"Then I would have had to deal with you complaining about it all day," he yelled, and it felt as though everyone was watching us argue, but I was guessing no one really cared. Although, I guess it could have been entertaining in a way…

"Complain? Danny, I'm just trying to be a good friend!"

"Whatever you say Sam," he said again, and we walked in silence for a little ways, before Danny had to start it back up again.

"In fact Sam, I think Valerie is better then you even. You are a little over protective, and you make it seem as though you know everything. Valerie at least understands me!" He yelled before walking up his steps to his house, and I stood there for a second thinking about what he had said. He thinks she's better then me? But… how? I wasn't over protective! I was just trying to help, he wasn't always thinking, and I was there to help him with that! And that was when the crying started, the whole way home I cried, and all through the night, I even woke up in the middle of the night, looked at the picture beside my bed, and had to tip it over because it made me cry even more…

**Well, now you know what happened. And if you would like to know the rest, five reviews please I am trying really hard to get my other stories updated for the people that are waiting on them… but I had to start this one off since I am so mad at Valerie as of right now Thanks for reading!**


	2. Let Me Go

Ok, not talking very long this time, lol. I know most people prolly don't even read what I have to say anyways all I have to say is, the song Let Me Go is by Three Doors down, so the stuff that is in italics, isn't owned by me

Chapter 2: Let Me Go

It was as though when your world felt like it had stopped, and froze in a certain time in your life, it always had to pick the bad times to do this. But really in all reality, I guess it just wasn't stopping, but my mind was leading me to believe this. Well, let's just say that when I got home that day after running home from school unable to bear it any longer, I had indeed went through that night like as though it was in slow motion.

My mom of course had to ask why I was home so early, but she knew what it was without me even answering and she let me up to my room without even trying to fix things like a normal mother would do, she only cared about herself pretty much. And after she had realized that I wasn't going to change to fit her expectations, she gave up on me. Although, I had to think she had to have cared, she just didn't want to make it seem as though she did since I wasn't perfect, and she only cared for those who WERE perfect through her eyes. I wished I had a normal mother once in a while, it would give me someone to talk to, and all, but I guess being left alone was a good thing too. I was alone in this world all the time now, no friends or family to back me up on my problems anymore. All I had was the few people on the internet, but why should I get help from someone I don't even know? Well, I guess it was worth the shot, I mean after all, it WAS someone.

I signed online, and looked at my buddy list, it was funny how they always seemed to be on as though they carried no life and just sat in front of the computer all day, they had to go to school, or at least I thought that they would have. It took Danny off my mind for a while till I saw his name on my buddy list and closed it out. Ok, internet wasn't the best way to do things; I usually came on just to talk to Danny, and really no one else. And now that wasn't an option, he had probably deleted me off his list for all I knew. I turned the computer off, there had to be SOMETHING to turn to, I just hadn't figured it out yet. After all, there always seemed to be a way to take care of things, but how?

Walking up and facing my fears was what I should have done. And when I say that, I mean I should just walk up to Danny and let him know what he had done to me, but no one in their right mind tells someone that they had broken their heart, it's just not normal. And chances would be that he wouldn't care and it would just hurt me more, or he would think I was nuts or something. Or I guess I could like… tell him what I thought about him going out with Valerie, but I pretty much made my self as clear as I could get the first day he was going out with her when he yelled at me for trying to be a good friend. It made me mad, but then again I couldn't even really be mad at Danny, although I wished I could hate him, it seemed impossible. After all, I had been friends with him since I could remember, and I still wanted to hold onto that, but obviously he didn't have the same look on things as I did.

I sat down on the side of my bed and looked around my room as though trying to search for something, but I wasn't going to find anything here, that was for sure. I looked down at the end table and the picture lying face down on it, and I picked it up. It was a picture of Danny and I, of course. We were both laughing in it, I wished it could be the same now. I put it back down as I was starting to feel the tears come in again and I stood up and walked out of my room. I was going to the one place I liked best, Danny had shown it to me, and it was our favorite spot, but I guess it was fine for me to go there alone this time, it was a quiet place quit a ways off, it would be the perfect place for me to think things over. School wouldn't be out for a long time yet anyways, I needed a place to go to, to pass the time, everything was in freeze frame right now.

I walked outside and looked around the streets at the few cars passing by. Once school let out kids would be all over the place talking to each other and all. Usually Danny and I didn't make it home till it was dark out, but I guess now I would be home early, and sit around doing nothing at all, I never was exactly totally social, only to my friends that I lost all because of Valerie. I wanted to kill her or… make her disappear somehow, I would never kill her, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't ship her off somewhere and make sure she never returned. But Danny would know it was me that had done it, so that would be stupid and pointless. Turn them against each other? Well, that seemed hard to do since she was trying to kill him even yet he still wanted to be with her. I guess I could always tell her that he was Danny Phantom, but then Danny would totally loose his trust in me, and that wouldn't help me at all either.

It was such a long walk to get there, without Danny flying me there, it might take forever. I kept going though until I got the feeling of being watched and I turned around and there he was, Danny. Why was he out of school as well. I wanted to run, sprint in the other direction; although he could fly much faster then I had ever hoped to run. He looked sad, and it almost made me feel bad, although I didn't do anything to him, he was the one that had hurt me, why was he here though?  
"I figured I would find you here," he said quietly, avoiding eye contact from me, and I stood there staring at him for a second, and I shook my head.

"Danny, what are you doing here?"

_One more kiss could be the best thing  
But one more lie could be the worst  
And all these thoughts are never resting  
And your not something I deserve_

"I just wanted… I had to tell you something. When you left the classroom, I knew it was because of me Sam…" he said, but it was as though he couldn't get his words out, but I waited there patiently, although it was killing me to know why he came out here and skipped school to talk to the one that seemed to matter nothing to him a few days ago. I could feel the tears inside me trying to come out but I held them down, although I was no longer going to be able to talk.

"I wanted to let you know Sam, that I'm sorry, but I guess things just aren't going to be the same anymore… and I'm willing to take the change. I mean… I love Valerie, ok? And if you can't take that, well then I guess we aren't friends anymore…" He said, and turned away, was he crying? No, he couldn't have been, because if it hurt him so badly, then why would he have made this choice? He wouldn't have if he actually cared about me, and our relationship, so just what was his problem?

"Danny…" I said softly, and let the tears slide down my cheeks as I watched him carefully, there was my dream guy, standing right in front of me. We would never be together again, that's how it seemed. Yet it seemed as though it took everything inside of him to say that, he wasn't going to say anything else, and I just let him finish us off so easily. It wasn't much of anything, but it was enough to break to friends apart, two best friends at that. Only a few simple words and it was like snapping a stick in half, it was broken, our friendship was forever gone. I could no longer see anything because my eyes were so watery, but I could still see Danny standing there, why couldn't he just leave? That was all he wanted yet he wanted to torture me more by standing there, and not just letting me be.

"I'm sorry," he said, and turned around to leave, but I had to do one last thing. I ran up to him and through my arms around him, and he froze solid, as stiff as a board as though my touch was something he couldn't handle anymore. But he stood there and let me keep him held in my arms, I never wanted to let him go, but after a few minutes he pushed me away from him, and turned around to look at me.

"Sam, you have to learn to let go," he told me, and began to walk away.

"Well… I think you need to learn how to respect what you had…" I said crying, I could hardly say it, but I had to get it out, and at least let him know that he wasn't making the right choice, maybe keep him with guilt that he was breaking my heart, he could tell that of course from my crying, and the fact that I could hardly talk to him anymore.

_You love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm tore between this life I lead and where I stand  
And you love me but you don't know who I am  
So let me go  
Let me go_

"You don't know what you're doing," I told him before he strided off without saying a word and I fell to the ground trying to wipe the tears from my eyes, but it was an endless stream. I wanted to throw something, let my frustration out on something. I was mad, and sad mixed, I didn't know what to do. Did he have to come out here to ruin my day more then it already was ruined? Or I guess he was just letting me know no matter what I did, it was over with, but I thought that wasn't true. There had to be some way to change his mind, just because he says we aren't friends anymore, that doesn't MEAN we can't fix that.

Or I could at least let him know my mind, at least let him know what he has done… from this I turned around and headed home, I didn't know how much farther it was to that spot anyway, and I had a new idea in mind, to make him feel guilty, that was my next best step…

When I got home I grabbed out a piece of paper and wrote:

Dear Danny,

You left me in the cold, out in the rain. You used to protect me, but nothing's the same. All by myself, but I will always remain. Tears sliding down my cheeks, and my mind full of furry, yet I never knew I could stand you for this long. I have never given up on you, so why should you give up on me? You have broken my heart, and ruined my soul, but I will be waiting for you, that I know. Maybe one day you will realize your mistake, and one day everything can be normal again. I can hope for this, but never hope it will actually happen. After all, you chose your life, and now I just have to live mine in pain…

From your lost friend,

Sammy

I looked at it and realized what I had written, I guess it was pretty much my thoughts… just in different words, should I really let him have this though? Maybe it wasn't the best idea, but then again… what did I have to loose anymore? It sounded like some dumb poem or something, but it was really all I had to say, so I was going to deal with it. He would get it, it was the only thing I could try to use to fix things up, although I guess it wasn't much use, it wasn't going to work anyway. A few words wasn't going to change his mind, I was sure of that. After all the thought I put into it if I really should send it to him, I decided to. I looked out the window, I could see his room out my window, it was a long ways away, but I could see it, I guess that wasn't really a good thing though…

"All right… let's she what this can do," I said to myself and folded it up and kept it hidden in my hand, I guess I could just throw it in his mail box, and see if he actually got it, or if Jazz ended up with it… I guess that was a risk I was going to have to take though. She would only try to help anyways, so it wouldn't hurt anyway, but she also wouldn't give it to Danny probably… Ok, I have put enough thought into the stupid thing.

I went downstairs and looked around, that was odd, no one was even home. I went out the front door, and looked down the road at his house. The towering house, that everyone knew was his, it was unmistaken, and kinda hard to miss. I walked in that direction, but then stopped to think. Where had Danny gone to after he left earlier? Was he at home, or did he go back to school? School was going to let out soon, so I had to make up my mind on it, because I was going to be stuck in school tomorrow and wouldn't have this opportunity again. I ran up to his house, and looked around, even though that was only making me look more as though I was trying to do something. I stuck it in his mail box, and ran back to my house. Once I was back in my room, I sat down on my bed again, and looked around my room.

Everything made me think of Danny. The first time he spent the night here we had totally destroyed my curtains… with a pair of scissors, and they were left that way with a bunch of cuts in them. And we used to lay on my bed and stare at the ceiling talking for hours. And then I had Danny's symbol of the P inside of the D placed on my wall on a huge piece of paper. I laid down on my bed, and stared at the ceiling, and instead of talking, I let the memories soak in me, although it hurt me to think about it, and realize I was never going to get that back again. When we were little we were laying here talking, and I can remember Danny asking me the question, "Do you ever think we could fly?" And I laughed at that; both of us did, because although we thought it was cool, in all reality it didn't seem possible. But it happened, and we enjoyed nights flying too, for no good reason.

I smiled as I laid there thinking about it, but at the same time tears fell down to my pillow below my head, why did I have to cry about it? Couldn't I just enjoy myself? I guess not, but I didn't really notice it until the tears slid down my face, and I realized I was sad. No, it was more of happiness, it was almost as though he had died or something, that was what I was taking this as. Well, except I guess if he died it would be a little better in ways, because then I would have at least known he did love me. But now though at least I still have a chance to get him back, he's not totally gone or anything.

I rolled over and closed my eyes, trying to fall asleep to pass the time, at least then maybe I could wake up in the morning, and everything would be better. But then it hit me as I was laying there, what if I was in trouble? What if a ghost was going to hurt me or something? Then would he come save me, or just care less about me? Or maybe it wasn't worth the risk… it was pretty bad that now I wasn't even going to trust my life in his hands. I closed my eyes again, all my ideas seemed as though they wouldn't work, I guess… well I would just have to wait till something actually happened that could help bring us closer together, getting to be friends takes time, and we lost all that because Danny was being a jerk the other day. It wasn't even me, which was the whole reason why I didn't understand why he was so mad at me, I was trying to help, trying to keep him safe, yet he didn't take that into consideration, he just threw something at me because he wanted to be with Valerie, for one reason or another. I wanted to know why he liked her, what did he see in her? She was no longer popular, she defiantly wasn't pretty, and she hated one half of him! When he said before that she could understand him unlike me, what was he talking about? I understood more about him then anyone, and he knew that.

Before I knew it though, I had fallen asleep, which was a good thing because when I woke up the next morning, the sun was shining in my window. Wait… the sun? I had school! It was dark out when I woke up. I sat up really fast and looked at the clock, 9:30. Wow, I was really late for school. I got up and walked downstairs and my parents were both sitting there.

"Well hello Samantha," my mom said and I rolled my eyes, why did she have to call me that? I looked at them expecting an explanation for why I wasn't woken up this morning.

"Your mother and I figured you might want another day off, to let things… sink it," dad said as though reading my mind, and I looked around for a second as though suspecting there was something behind this all, but I walked back up to my room, oh well, another day off was cool. But what was I going to do? School could have at least made the time go by a little faster, but now I was stuck at home with nothing to do at all.

I sighed; all I was going to do was think about Danny, I couldn't get him off my mind. He told me I needed to learn to let go, but maybe he was the one that needed to learn how to hold onto things that mattered to him. Maybe I never mattered, maybe I was just something he could use, but I obviously mattered, after all, he was the one that hung out with me all that time, and he was the one that got us to be friends in the first place. Why did he hurt me like that?  
I grabbed up a pillow from off my bed and through it across the room as hard as I could. Why in the world did he do this?

_I dream ahead to what I hope for  
And I turned my back on loving you  
How can this love be a good thing  
When I know what I'm going through_

Maybe he was testing me, could it be that simple? No, because I think he wouldn't have been able to stand seeing me that sad if it was all a test, and what would he be testing me for anyway? He knew everything about me, this obviously really didn't have anything to do with me, maybe he really did love Valerie, and he really did care about her more then me. Maybe it was my time to let go of him… search for someone else, but in yet he seemed like the only one I could love. Everything I looked at made me think of him. Why couldn't I get him out of my head?

"Leave me alone!" I shouted and closed my eyes trying to shove him out of my mind, but it was worthless. I fell down to the ground in tears again, why in the hell was this happening to me? What did I ever do to deserve this? Everything happened for a reason… but I just couldn't think of why this was happening to me.

"Sam, are you Ok?" My mom asked me, oops, did I say that too loud?

"Yes, I'm fine," I said and put a fake smile on my face, I needed to get to school, I needed to figure things out. Sitting at home and beating myself up over it wasn't going to help with anything, I needed to try and figure out what was going on.

"Mom, I want to go to school now," I told her, and she gave me an odd look, but after all that had been happening she didn't even bother to ask anything, she just nodded and we both left out the door. I brushed my hair while I was in the car, and tried my best to look normal, although I kinda rushed out the door without getting ready. When I got to school I hopped out of the car and ran into the school, it was already third hour, but I had Danny and Valerie in this class, maybe I could learn something, if I didn't break down first…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok, sorry if this wasn't all that great of a chapter I already have the ending made up, and I can't wait to get to the end, rofl. But as of now, I have to go through with all of this stuff… can't just end it right away, but I am guessing this isn't going to be the LONGEST story in the world, but I will make it long enough to have meaning, I am guessing 15-20 chapters. Anyways, PLEASE review again, next chapter won't be up until next week sometime, I am going to work on other things, just wanted to post this so that I could prove that I WAS going to actually work on this, lol. Thanks for reading! Oh yea, and any kind of reviews are wanted! Especially ones that let me know how to improove! I would like to know what I'm doing wrong!**


End file.
